1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method for manufacturing a thin film transistor array panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a thin film transistor (TFT) array panel is used as a circuit board for independently driving each pixel in a liquid crystal display, an organic electroluminescence (EL) is display device, or the like. A thin film transistor array panel includes a scanning signal wire or a gate wire that transfers a scanning signal, an image signal line or a data wire that transfers an image signal, a thin film transistor that is connected to the gate wire and data wire, a pixel electrode that is connected to a thin film transistor, and the like.
The thin film transistor includes a gate electrode that is a portion of the gate wire, a semiconductor layer that includes a channel, and a source electrode and drain electrode that are portions of the data wire. The thin film transistor is a switching element that transports or interrupts an image signal that is transmitted through the data wire to a pixel electrode, according to the scanning signal that is transmitted through the gate wire.
The data line and semiconductor layer are formed using one mask, in order to reduce the number of mask processes when the thin film transistor array panel is formed. That is, a side wall of the data line is coplanar with a side wall of the semiconductor layer. However, when the data metal layer is etched, since a skew is increased, the side wall of the semiconductor layer includes a protrusion that extends past the side wall of the data metal layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.